sixteen years later
by cyndll
Summary: Casey and Cappie haven't seen each other since before their daughter was born now when something has happened can mother and daughter learn from each other's mistakes?
1. The Beginning of a Journey

_When there's been an accident and Cappie gets hurt, what will happen?_

_Casey and Cappie haven't seen each other in fourteen years. Will a long drive to see Cappie be what is needed to bring the truth out to their daughter._

"Catherine, wake up," she heard her mother say. She looked at the clock.

"Mom, it's 5:00a.m."

"Get up and pack enough clothes for a week."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you once we leave."

Her mom left the room and Catherine got out of bed. She dragged herself over to her closet and started grabbing clothes out of it. She got dressed and found her suitcase under her bed.

She threw practically the entire contents of her closet into the suitcase along with some undergarments. She grabbed three pairs of shoes and threw those in there as well.

She then dragged herself and her bag downstairs to the kitchen.

Her mom was pouring some coffee into two travel mugs.

"You ready to go?"

"All set. Where exactly are we going?"

"I'll tell you once we're on the road. Okay?"

"Okay," she said and dragged her suitcase to the car. Once she had managed to get it into the trunk she went back inside and grabbed a piece of toast.

"C'mon, let's go," her mother said.

They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going or am I going to have to figure it out for myself?"

Her mother seemed to debate for a while about whether or not to tell her. She could see the indecision in her mother's eyes.

Finally after half an hour Casey said, "We're going to see your father."

"You told me that my father died before I was born."

"That's obviously a lie, isn't it?"

"Why'd you tell me he died?"

"So you wouldn't go running off looking for him. In the case that you did that I wouldn't want you to be disappointed which you probably would be."

"I guess I can see why you told me he died then."

They sat there in silence for the rest of the hour. Neither one of them admitting that they actually wanted to talk about this more.


	2. part of the truth

Chapter 2 Part of the Truth

"You never told me where he lives," Catherine told her mom.

"I didn't? Well, he lives in the Southern Indiana town called Scottsburg. It's a very small town. I've been there once before. We have fifteen more hours ahead of us plus stops for food. Maybe you should try to get some sleep."

"Surprisingly, I'm not tired. By the way, what are you telling the school about my sudden disappearance?"

"That your grandfather's dying."

She couldn't think of anything to say so she pulled her mother's old journal out of her purse.

"Where'd you get that?"

Catherine jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, but replied, "It was up in the attic. I had to go through a bunch of old pictures for an art project and found this in a box mislabeled as: Catherine's stuff."

"Oh, how much out of it have you read?"

"Nothing yet."

"Well, what do you say to reading some of it out loud. It'll give us something to do on this long ride."

"Okay," Catherine flipped the floral cover open and began reading.

_Monday October 14,_

_I can't believe that I got into ZBZ. I didn't think they'd take me, I guess I was wrong. Cappie got into Kappa Tau. No surprise there. He fits in so well there. I'm so happy for him._

_No matter what happens I get the feeling that we'll be together forever. I love him so much. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. It's like we were meant to be together._

_Unfortunately I get the feeling that everybody except for Ashleigh in ZBZ doesn't approve of me and Cappie."_

Catherine stopped here and asked, "Mom, who's this Cappie guy?"

"He's a really good old friend."

"How come I've never met him?"

"You have. He goes by a different name now. He sponsors your uncle's research when he's in need of funding."

"OH, that's him. If you ask me he's kinda cute."

"Great minds think a like."

The sun was starting to rise now. Suddenly Catherine felt exhausted. She closed her mother's journal, laid the seat back and closed her eyes.

Another hour had passed.


	3. Questions are answered

AN: at the end of this chapter I say something about them passing into hour number five. In the last chapter Catherine fell asleep for two hours. I thought I should let you know that. I'm sorry I can't update as much as I would like to but school and other things get in the way.

Chapter 3 Questions are answered.

"Kiddo, wake up. We're stopping for breakfast."

Catherine opened her eyes slowly. She remembered where she was as soon as she felt the stiffness in her neck. They had come to a complete stop outside of a diner.

"Great, I'm starving." Just as she said this her stomach let out a loud grumble.

They went inside and sat sown at a booth by the window. Within five minutes they had ordered their food. Catherine had ordered an omelet and Casey had ordered an egg over easy with a side of bacon.

Once they got their food Catherine asked something that she had only just thought of, "Is Cappie my father?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because from what I read in that journal you couldn't seem to live without eachother." She said this as if she already knew the answer.

Her mother looked into the deep blue of the eyes Catherine had inherited from Cappie and couldn't bring herself to say anything other than, "Yes, he is."

"Why did he go by the name Cappie?"

"He hated the literary reference that his real name had."

"Which is…..?"

"Capulet."

"Oh, like Romeo and Juliet."

"Yes. His mother loved that play so she gave him the name Capulet."

They sat there and ate their breakfast in silence. Just as Catherine was finishing her omelet her mother's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Rusty. What's up?" She waited for a reply then said, "What's wrong with him?"

Once again something was said on the other end of the call. "Oh my God. Is he going to be okay?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. However I can't fly. I'll tell you why when I get there."

She flipped her phone shut and motioned for the waitress to bring the check.

The walked back to the car and Casey floored it down the interstate.

'Hello hour number five,' thought Catherine.


	4. Concerns

AN: Okay, here's another one. I might get another chapter up today but I'm not sure. I have it hand written now I just have to type it up. So it just depends on how long it takes me to type this next chapter. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4 Concerns

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's Cap. He's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"He was in a car accident."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"They're not sure. I hope he will." Casey took one hand off the wheel and placed it on her stomach.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Remember a few months ago when I had to go to that college reunion?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I met back up with your father and one thing led to another and now I'm pregnant."

"I'm so happy for you. Pull over. I'm going to drive."

"Why?"

"You know perfectly well that you should be taking things easy. Driving this much and under the circumstances surely can't be classified as taking it easy."

"Okay."

Casey pulled over and they switched places.

Once they were moving again Casey rummaged in her daughter's purse and found the journal.

"So, do you wand to hear some more?"

"Of course."

_Tonight was the night of the all Greek ball and Cappie was supposed to pick me up from ZBZ at eight. It turned out that he never even showed up. He was at Kappa Tau for a little pre-party._

_I decided to go looking for him at his dorm and found Evan there. I was surprised that he wasn't at the ball, but it turned out that he didn't have a date. He offered to take me instead and of course I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to have a date who actually showed up and didn't leave me out in the cold._

_Before I knew it Evan and I were spinning and swaying to music at the ball. I was surprised when Cappie did show up, but as soon as he registered what was going on he and Evan started yelling and soon they were throwing punches._

_I've decided to breakup with Cappie. I know it seems strange, but I have to do what's best for me and my house and well, having a boyfriend who puts his brothers before me isn't what's best for me._

"Wow, mom. I never would have thought that you would have given him up your freshman year of college."

"It turns out, that wasn't the only time I gave him up."


End file.
